1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game and more specifically to a string game and its method of play.
2. Description of Related Art
Games involving the picking up of objects have been known for some time. A well known game involves the picking up of sticks. There a plurality of sticks and a single uniquely identifiable stick are bundled together parallel to one another and held upright upon and perpendicular to a planar playing surface such as, for example, a floor or a table top. The sticks are then released and fall into a pile on the surface in a generally random order. The object of the game is to remove sticks (picking them up or sliding them out) from the pile without disturbing the remaining sticks. A starting player is chosen and that player must draw a stick from the pile. Once the uniquely identifiable stick is selected, the stick can be used as an aid in removing other sticks. Sticks are removed by a player until the player moves one or more adjacent sticks during an attempt to remove a particular stick. Leaving the stick that disturbed the other sticks in position, the next player attempts to withdraw a stick from the pile. The player with the most sticks when the pile has been depleted wins the game. Alternative variations of the game provide point totals for differently marked sticks, which vary in number.
Other prior art pick up games use a variety of tools and apparatus to gather various objects. One prior art pick up game uses an apparatus that includes a pair of supporters each of which has a pair of pinchers which are manipulated by a trigger such that two players using the supporters can pick up string objects and place them in holding areas.
In another prior art pick up game, players use a suction cup plunger having a hollow shaft handle which the player uses to pick balls of a preselected color out of a bathtub as the balls are rotated around by an impeller.
In still another prior art pick up game, pick up hooks are provided for each player and used to pick up objects which undergo compound movement. The objects are shaped like monsters with elastic arms capable of being grasped by the pick up hooks.
In yet another prior art pick up game, played in the dark and having two versions, players use implements to pick up game pieces. The game pieces briefly radiate color coded visible light after receiving a flash of the type commonly used and applied by cameras. In the first game, colored worms are picked up before the color has faded by using a pickup hook. In the second game, colored dumplings are picked up, using chopsticks, before the color has faded.
Examples of some of the aforementioned prior art games can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,863,164, 4,961,580, 5,028,047, and 5,102,148.
There remains a need for additional object collecting games that provide new, entertaining, and educationally developmental ways of collecting the objects. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.